Winry and Lust
by No Love Creates Blood As Ink
Summary: This is a romance, between the FMA characters Lust and Winry.
1. Chapter 1

Lust and Winry Yuri

This is a Yuri, which put basically is a romance between 2 female anime/manga characters. It is not explicit but is on a bit of the mature side. This is part one I will add more parts later and plan to have 2 or 3 parts in all.

Winry Rockbell, sat in her cozy and warm house in Resembool. She was working on a new type of auto-mail, and was really getting into her work as she always did, when there was a sudden knock at the door. Winry hollered out that she would be answer the door in a minute then put down her wrench and wiped some sweat off her forehead. She had been working hard after all, and for long hours. She sighed to her self at the small interruption, but reminded her self that she was nearly done, and with the she went to answer the door. She opened it and there sat Lust, also sweating, but she was only sweating from the heat outside, it was a hot, hot day in Resembool. They sat there staring at each other, both sweaty for what seemed the longest time, before Winry finally snapped out of it.   
"Oh.. um.. Hee hee I'm sorry, did you need anything?" she said slightly blushing, as she noticed Lust was blushing as well. Lust stepped in a little closer then seemed to look up and down Winry, who didn't find it offensive or uncomfortable. Winry in fact just did the same back at Lust, then Lust finally responded.

"Um… do.. you have a spare wrench I can borrow?" she asked in a sexy voice that made Winry blush harder. She even stuttered when trying to answer Lust.

"Oh w-well I.. sure.. I h-have p-plenty.. uh come o-on in"

"I thank you misssss…" Lust said, stretching out the s sound as she looked up and down Winry even more. Winry led her to a worktable and pointed at a line of wrenches.

"Here let me get you one" she said then bent over and reached across the table to grab one of the wrenches that you could adjust. As she did, Lust just looked at her ass and then couldn't hold it in anymore. She reached out and rubbed her hand up and down Winrys bare arm. Winry turned around and as well couldn't hold in her feelings any longer. She spun around bringing her hand across the table knocking everything to the floor. She then sat on it as Lust pushed her softly onto the table and turned her head going in for Winrys mouth. Lust stuck out her tongue as her mouth reached Winrys opening mouth. Then their lips met, and their tongues went into each others mouths, and fought against each other softly. Winry had her legs hanging off the table, and Lust startled her legs around Winrys and pushed herself up on the table, pushing harder against Winry, as well as her tongue in Winrys mouth.

Winry closed her eyes and let out a soft moan starting to get faster and harder with her own tongue. Lust closed her eyes and brought her hands up on each side of Winrys neck and started to massage the sides and back of it. Winry felt herself getting more aroused as did Lust. Winry moved her hands up Luts legs, then up her stomach to her breasts. She then started to softly squeeze and fondle them as Lust let out a semi-loud moan. They were both wet by now and Winry moved her hand down into Lusts pants and fooled around inside her pants. Lust had to stop kissing Winry and lean her head back and let out a satisfied moan. She then leaned back in but went for Winrys neck. Forcefully kissing and nibbling on it, making Winry moan out again.

"Winry" came Ed's voice from outside, he then walked in looking at some sort of paper. "Could you do me a quick favor and tune up my…..au-to……….mail." he said slowing his words as he looked over and saw the sight that was going on. Winry and stopped and just looked over at Ed both blushing a deep red. "EYAHHHGH!" Ed screamed out as he jumped back his face full of fear and confusion as well as a pinch of anger. "What the helllll! You and you! He said pointing between then both.

"Ed get out NOW!" Winry screamed angrily then took her hand and leaned down picking up a wrench from the floor. She then threw it at Ed and he screamed out and ran out, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

br>"Now.. where were we?" Lust said after Ed left, giving Winry a sexy, and evil look. Wirny just smiled back then stood up off the table giving Lust a playful shove. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." She said then walked out of the door, and found Ed who was standing beside Al, telling him what he saw. Ed turned and saw Winry who was giving him this look. Ed started to sweat nervously, and turned to try to run, but Winry grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Come here with me now!" she said then dragged him kicking and screaming back into the house. She threw two wrenches to his feet. "Handcuffs now!" she yelled out, and Ed did as she said, then ran out of the house, with a high pitched scream afterwards. Winry picked up the cuffs then headed back over to Lust who was smiling at her knowing what she had planned. 

br>"Hmmm whatcha gonna do with that" Lust said seductively playing around with her. Winry Pushed her back playfully then tacked her down onto a table, landing on top of her. She cuffed Lusts hands up so she couldn't move them then moved in for Lusts neck, where she kissed her repeatedly and licked her neck back and forth. She then moved up around Lusts chin, around her cheek to her mouth. Lust pushed forward forcefully fighting against Winrys tongue like vicious tiger. Winry just answered back by moving her hands under Lusts ass and squeezed both cheeks roughly. Lust moaned out then, worked free of the cuffs, and reached under Winrys shirt and softly fondled her. Lust then moved her hands into more of a massage then a fondle, and Winry let out a light humming sound. They both got faster and more furious with the kissing they were doing until they each closed their lips and removed their tongues. At that point they just stared at each other for a few moments, then went back at the kissing again pressing on each other. Winry started to overpower Lust pushing her down onto the table, to where Winry was st rattling Lusts hips and bending down to kiss her. A creek sounded but neither Winry or Lust paid any attention to it. It sounded again then a loud crack as the table they were on collapsed under them.

br>They both let out groans of pain as they slammed into the ground. Lust more than Winry seeing as how she was on bottom and that Winry had fallen on top of her. However that would not last long, as Lust rolled over slamming Winry on bottom. Winry let out a cute little cry, that was mainly out of surprise. Winry then embarrassed by her cry laughed and then turned the tables again slamming Lust on the bottom. From there they had a little battle of who would be on top until they finally fell into another position. They had both stood up and Winry had Lust against a wall kissing her furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Lust and Winry yuri part 3

The next morning Lust awoke to the sun glaring into her eyes. Winry had her arm over Lust and was cuddling to her close, still asleep. Lust admired how her breasts moved so smoothly as she breathed in her sleep. Lust leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead waking her up.

"Good morning" she said as Winry leaned up, looked over at her and smiled. Winry then leaned up and Lust rested her hand on her cheek. Lust then began to caress her cheek until she worked her way back, around her ear to her hair. Lust ran her fingers through Winrys bangs, that came down on each side of her face, making Winry blush a little. Winry then moved up straddling her legs around Lusts waist then moved in to kiss her, holding her hand on Lusts cheeks. Lust moved her hands down to Winrys shoulders, and Winry moved her body below her waist back and forth. This massaged Lusts legs and gave her a sense of sensual pleasure. She then started kissing down Lusts cheek and, down her neck. She licked and nibbled Lusts neck for a few minutes and Lust just looked up to the sky, smiled and closed her eyes. Winry then moved her hands onto Lusts arms right above her elbow, then started moving down again with her kisses. She got right above Lusts breasts, but not on then and started kissing deeply. Lust then softly moaned and moved her hands under Winrys ass and squeezed it off and on.

"MMMM!" Lust made a loud, moaning sound as Winry forcefully bit her tongue. It hurt but in a pleasureful way. Lust then rested her hands on Winrys shoulders then pushed her back. She then took Winrys hand and put it on her cheek then moved it around to her mouth. From there she put Winrys delicate fingers in her mouth and slowly started to suck on them. She then rolled Winrys sleeves up and started to kiss her arm up to her neck where she grabbed Winrys shoulders, and pushed her against the wall kissing her quickly and passionately. Winry then decided that she wanted to be the one in charge. So with a smile and a slight chuckle, she swung her leg and tripped Lust. She then landed right on top of Lust and continued to kiss her. Winry fought wildly against Lusts tongue and pinned her to the groud. Lust felt Winry pushing great force with her hands down on Luts wrists and felt winrys Knees holding Luts own down. She couldn't get up but didn't mind at this point she enjoyed Winry being the dominate one. Winry then moved off of Lust and down to where she was leaning her had over Luts waist. She then pulled Lusts shirt up to rest right under her breasts. She then started kissing and licking Lusts stomach and slowly, but surely worked her way up to just under the shirt. Winry then keeping the shirt up rested her palms on Lusts breasts and moved them around in a slow circular motion. She then leaned in and started to nibble and kiss Lusts neck. Lust let out a moan then put her hands on the back of Winrys head, and pushed it deeper into her neck. Winry started to move her hands faster and faster on Luts breasts and she got faster with the kissing and nibbling as well. Suddenly Lust threw her off of her, and then tackled her a split-second later. Now Lust was on top. Lust passionately kissed Winry for a few minutes but then they were both wore out. Lust just collapsed on top of Winry letting out a long satisfied sigh. She then started to play with Winrys hair, paying special attention to the tails of hair that Winry had on each side of her face. The soon both fell asleep there on the floor, smiling and as comfortable as they could be.


End file.
